Being With You
by Mewraven
Summary: A series of oneshots related to my other story, Playing With the Guys. Pairings: primarily tenten/temari plus some others.
1. Without You

**This series of oneshots will all be relating to my other story, Playing With the Guys, however, I don't think it will be nessesary to read PWTG if you don't want to. You would just have backround information. **

**The oneshots will sometimes be relating to each other, sometimes not. The pairings are going to be primarily tenten/temari but with some others mixed in. The chapters are going to be rated seperately, but the whole fic is M because of lemons. **

**Much thanks to my beta, RaeTyphlosion for her help!! I couldn't have done this without her. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to naruto. **

Without You

Tenten

Rating: K/T

Each time she left me, I could feel the seams of my heart stretch and slowly begin to break apart. We were not often separated; our lives had become so entangled that at times, I could not tell where I stopped and she began.

I could not live without her; both she and I knew that. Her loving smile, triumphant smirk and deep green eyes had me addicted to her, and that was only the beginning.

The only time she ever did leave me was once a year for a duration of two weeks when she went to her family's summer beach house with her brothers. The only reason I did not accompany her was because the trip was a ritual her family had done, before she was even born.

Just because I did not go on that trip did not mean that I never saw her family. We visited the same beach house every year in August and spent anywhere from five to seven days there.

Her brothers were both great. I got along really well with them, especially the elder one. We had bonded once over a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

I loved those trips to the ocean, they were some of the best times I ever had. The smell of the waves combined with the warmth of her body next to mine when we slept was something that I treasured.

The two weeks she spent with her brothers was always somewhat mysterious to me. "Family Time" was pretty much the only explanation I ever got. She would pack up the day before and leave the next with hardly any warning.

I would hear from her almost every day. The sound of her voiced soothed me and I looked forward to the time when the phone would ring and I could talk to her.

However, every night I would get into our bed, and I would feel empty and alone without her beside me. I would gaze mournfully at her vacant spot beside me and tears would trickle slowly down my cheek, staining my pillow with my loneliness.

The two weeks would pass in slow motion, each day filled with anticipation and longing, waiting for her return. At long last, the day would arrive and my excitement would be almost too much to bear. I would anxiously wait all day, and when she did not return, I would get ready for bed and wait some more. I knew she would be home late, she always was, but I could not help hoping.

I would wait sitting up in bed, ears peeled for the sound of a car or an opening door. When she finally walked into our room, my eyes would always brighten, and a smile would lift the corners of my mouth.

"I'm back." She would say. "I brought you something."

Then she would walk over to me and open her closed fist. Sitting on her palm would be a seashell she had found on the beach for me. It was a long-standing tradition for her to bring me shells. She would bring me a different one each time she came back to me. I would take the shell from her palm to add to my collection, setting it fondly down next to the others shells.

Then she would smile lovingly at me and push me down under her, kissing me tenderly. "I missed you so much," she would murmur, her lips trailing down the side of my neck.

The next period of time I spent in absolute bliss. Her touch, returned to me after two weeks, made everything more sensitive and pleasurable. Her name was on my lips all night long as I moved under her, begging for more. I can remember her eyes, dark with primal lust as she hovered over me…

When we were completely spent, we would lie in each others' arms. I was entirely satisfied and completely content.

I would look into her eyes and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Temari," I would whisper.

Her hand would reach up and stroke my head gently. "I love you, too, Tenten."

**Coming next is Temari's side of the story, starting when she walked through the door. **

**Thanks for reading, Please drop a review. If you were interested, check out my other story, Playing With the Guys. **


	2. Waiting for You

**Yup, well, heres the second part of tenten and temari's 'reunion'. This one is actually rated M, and it is my first amaturish attempt at a lemon. I don't know why I wrote in in first person...it was a little strange. But read on if you're interested!**

Waiting For You

Temari

Rating: M

When I walked into our room, I saw that her eyes immediately lit up. The chocolate orbs became infused with light and her lips curled upwards into a smile.

I walked over to her and presented her with a shell. She took it and inspected it closely, before putting it with all of the other shells I had given her.

Then she turned back to me. I could see the want and lust in her eyes. I am not even sure if she knew it was there, but I pushed her down and captured her lips for the first time in two weeks.

I had missed the feel of her lips against mine, more than I realized. They were soft and deliciously warm against my own as our lips moved in rhythm with each other.

I pulled back and moved my mouth up to her ear. "I missed you so much," I murmured.

She shivered slightly from the feeling of my breath on her ear. I let my lips trail down the side of her neck, planting light feathery kisses on the skin there. She moaned lightly, a sound I cherished, and tilted her head, allowing me easier access to the soft flesh.

I let my lips trail down to her collarbone, and I bit down. She cried out from the slight pain and I licked the spot gently. I moved my mouth to the hollow of her neck and flicked my tongue out, tasting her.

I moved up to the ear I had not yet visited, and I drew the lobe into my mouth. I began to play with it, sucking and nibbling, drawing fresh moans from her. I breathed harshly into her ear with my nose, something that heightened the sensations for her. I smirked when this caused her to moan my name.

I relinquished my hold on her ear lobe and moved to capture her lips again, this time, more forcefully. I slipped my tongue out of my lips, gently parting her own before slipping in. I explored the cavern of her mouth, battling playfully with her tongue, which was soft and rough at the same time.

My right hand ghosted up her side to her left breast where it rested, gently kneading through her large sleeping t-shirt. She moaned into my mouth as my hand worked, and I felt heat flare in my abdomen at the sound.

We broke apart, a string of saliva connecting her panting mouth to my own. I took in her appearance as I hovered over her. Her eyes shut tightly, her full panting lips open and tempting me. Her long brown hair was splayed across the pillow, free of its usual confining buns.

"Look at me," I commanded, my voice huskier than usual.

She slowly lifted her eyelids, her long eyelashes dark against her skin. The sight of her chocolate orbs, dark with lust, was enough to make my breath hitch in my throat. I bent down once more to ravish her mouth, cupping her face with my free hand.

I broke the kiss and pulled her t-shirt off over her head, leaving her in just her panties and bare skin before my eyes. Her flat stomach and perfect breasts made my mouth almost water. I took in her beauty for a moment before diving in.

I captured one nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping the tender flesh. I let my tongue swirl around her areola as my teeth stimulated her erect nipple, eliciting a moan from her. I moved over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment the first had received. The small moans and gasps that escaped her only served to fuel my passion and vigor.

Her hands, threading themselves into my hair, pushed me down as she arched her back. I smirked as she begged without words for more. However, I was feeling slightly suffocated by her breast and I pulled away from her with a small suctioning noise, earning a disappointed moan.

Panting, I crawled up so we were at eye level. I smirked at her "Enjoying this, are we?" I asked, raw lust clearly evident in my voice.

She looked up at me, her eyes half closed and lips parted, before pulling me down for a searing kiss that left me winded.

I pulled away and unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it onto the floor with my bra. I leaned down to kiss her again, and I pressed our bare chests together. The feeling of her skin was amazing against mine, and I am sure she thought so, too, because she moaned and bucked against me.

I smiled into the kiss and slid one hand down to trace the curve of her hips. The hand slowly drifted over her smooth firm stomach, stopping momentarily to dip into her belly button. I earned a moan for that action, but I moved along to her panty line, tracing the barrier that separated my hand from her sacred flesh.

I pulled away from her mouth and kissed my way down her neck, down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach, flicking my tongue briefly into her belly button as I passed.

She bucked her hips again; soft gasps escaping her as I got closer and closer to my destination.

I lifted my head to pull down her panties. Dropping them off the side of the bed, I gazed at her completely naked form. I could smell her then, the musky scent that I loved. I parted her legs and lifted her knees, exposing her to me fully.

I took in the sight; she was wet and glistening with want. My hands, which had remained on her knees, began to slowly inch up her thighs. She squirmed under my touch, jumbled half words escaping her mouth. I could tell she was close to begging.

I brought my lips down to the soft skin of one of her inner thighs and showered it with kisses. Her hips were now moving furiously and I perked up my ears when I heard her say my name.

"Temari…I - ah! Please…I want you to – uhhn…to please…take me," she said between moans.

I finally complied, letting one of my fingers slide from the top of her outer lips to the little nub nestled just above her core.

I brushed my thumb against it, earning a broken moan.

"Ahh…uhhm…"

I pressed down on with my thumb, kneading her swollen nub making her cry out even more.

"Oh - Tem - ahhh!"

I moved my unoccupied hand to her inner lips, parting the glistening flesh but not entering. I circled the opening, amazed at how wet she was. I teased her for as long as she could stand.

"Please…Tem - ah – ri…please."

Finally, I took mercy on her and I slid one finger into her. My gasp was drowned out by her own cry of pleasure as my finger sank deeply into her. I felt like my finger had entered a pit of liquid fire as I probed around inside her. She was so wet and tight, and her walls felt deliciously good around my finger.

I began to slowly pump my finger in and out of her, listening intently to her moans, which grew more and more urgent as I thrust into her.

"Ah! Tem – uhhn…plea - please…more…"

My other finger was still at work on her clit, but after a moment, I took it away. She made a sound of disappointment and thrusther hips, asking for more.

My finger still thrusting in and out of her, I leaned down and swiped my tongue over her clit. She screamed out, and her moans returned to the urgent needy sounds from before.

"Hnn…hahh – Tema – hhmm…" she moaned as my tongue darted around her clit.

Her moans spurred me on, and I inserted a second finger into her. I thrust both of my fingers deep into her and scissored them, feeling her innermost flesh.

She groaned. "Tem – ari, please…I'm so close."

I debated for a moment, trying to decide if it was worth teasing her some more. However, I made the mistake of looking up at her. Her large brown eyes were filled with pleading as she looked at me.

I could not resist those eyes, and I heeded her wish, dipping my head back down and pulling her clit into my mouth. The thrusting of my fingers was renewed with more energy, each thrust causing moans to cascade from her mouth.

She began to pant loudly and her fingers snaked back into my hair. I could feel her inner walls tightening around my fingers and I could tell she was very close.

I thrust my fingers harder, waiting for her to climax. I knew she was right there, hovering on the brink. I thrust into her hard and bit down on her clit, something that would send shockwaves through her body.

She screamed my name. "Temari! Ahhh…hmm - ohh…uhnn…" Her walls contracted tightly around my fingers as she arched; her mouth wide open and panting, eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure ripped through her. Her fingernails dug into my scalp as she gripped my hair tightly as I wiggled my fingers inside her to draw out her orgasm.

She finally came down from her peak, still panting heavily. I withdrew my fingers, and licked them thoroughly, before leaning down to capture the liquid that was leaking out of her.

She twitched slightly at the feeling of my tongue, still sensitive from her orgasm, but I did not stay there long. I crawled back on top of her heaving form and kissed her gently.

I rolled of her and lay on my side as she turned to me. Her beautiful brown eyes shone with love and contentment. "I love you, Temari," she whispered.

I brought my hand up to stroke her tresses of brown hair. "I love you, too, Tenten," I whispered back.

**Coming next time is a different pairing. Unfortuantely, I won't be able to post it until I reach a certain point in PWTG. **

**Please leave a comment, thanks!**


End file.
